


Stomach Bug

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You end up getting a stomach bug. Natasha comforts you.





	Stomach Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moye serdtse = my heart

_“(Y/N) isn’t feeling well, Natasha.”_

Natasha had been on a solo mission when Steve called her. When Steve told her that you weren’t feeling well she knew she had to get back to you as soon as she could. She quickly got the information she came to get and ran out of the building and back to the quinjet.

When she landed the quinjet at the Avengers compound she ran all the way to your room. When she got to your door Steve was just walking out. When he saw her let out a sigh of relief.

“How is she?” Natasha asked.

“She has a stomach bug.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “She kept asking when you would be back.” He placed a hand on her shoulder before he walked away.

Natasha walked into your room, she quietly closed the door behind her. If you were sleeping she didn’t want to wake you up.

At the sound of someone entering your room you removed the blanket you had covering your head and looked over at the person. You smiled when you saw it was Natasha. “Nat, you’re back.” 

Natasha sat down on your bed, she reached over and brushed some of your hair out of your face. “How are you feeling, moye serdtse?” 

“I feel like shit.” You chuckled but let out a groan when you felt pain in your stomach.

She placed a kiss on your forehead. “What can I do to help you feel better?”

“Cuddles?” You pout. All you really wanted was to be in her arms right now.

Natasha gave you a smile. “Anything for you.” She got up and went to grab some of her clothes she kept in you room for when she spent the night and didn’t feel like going back to her room to change.

Once she was changed she got into bed. She wrapped her arms around you and pulled you close. As soon as you were in Natasha’s arms you felt a little better. Whenever you were in her arms you always felt safe and at home. You rest your head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat, the rhythm of her heartbeat beginning to lull you to sleep. 

Natasha started to run her fingers through your hair. She smiled when she noticed that you fell asleep, she just hoped you would start feeling better soon.


End file.
